What makes a real family
by Kayleigh90
Summary: Taurus Aldebaran is going to Jamir to see his beloved Mu and repair his Cloth. But he's surprised, seeing a little boy in Jamir for first time.


_Travelling there is not so easy but definitely worth of it…_ thought Aldebaran, wandering on the hard and rocky paths of Jamir. He knew that he was close. Just a little bit more and he knew that soon he would the tower; the place, where _he_ lived. Mu of Jamir, or Aries Gold Saint. His closest and maybe his only friend. And, from several years he was more than a friend. They both didn't know how it happened and why... It was a sinful feeling according to their religions but... They both were feeling true happiness. And only that counted for real.

Aldebaran was a little anxious about his travels to Jamir, which were more and more regular. He had only one excuse – that his Cloth was damaged once again. But he could see that the Pope and other Saints are suspicious about that.

„Since when the Taurus Gold Cloth is so weak?", someone could ask. But the Pope always authorized his trips to Jamir, since he was the only one man who could repair the Cloth. It wasn't a complete lie at all – the Cloth could be pretty damaged after some training. Moreover, Aldebaran wanted to tell Mu about Sanctuary. He knew that his lover didn't trust the Pope; both of them were plotting, just to discover what was going on – the Sanctuary was not a friendly place anymore. Still, Aldebaran had some doubts. However, when he could finally hug his cute ram again, nothing else mattered. Then kiss... And then spend some intimate moments at night...

This time, however, things where a little differtent. After the fog around the Tower disappeared, the Taurus Saint didn't see Mu, but a little boy with short, red hair and cheeky smile on his face. Seeing the spots on his forehead, Aldebaran could assume that he was Jamirian, just like Mu. Who was he? It looked like little boy was playing near the tower. He had to know this place well. But still...

_I was here about two months ago. Mu told me nothing about other Jamirians..._

For a moment Aldebaran doubted that he was in the right place. Suddenly the boy teleported near him. He looked up, just to see well such big man like Alde. He seemed to be pretty awed and curious about the big man, who was probably someone new in this place. Then, Taurus Saint squatted, so the boy could see his face. Alde smiled friendly to him and asked:

„Hello, little one. What's your name?"

Aldebaran wasn't sure if the boy would understand him. So he tried to talk in Greek.

_If he's able to understand Greek, then he must be Mu's apprentice_, Aldebaran thought.

The little boy smiled and said:

„I'm Kiki. Appendix Kiki!", he said proudly. „And who are you? You're so big!"

Taurus chuckled a little and smiled. It was so funny to see childish curiousity.

„I'm Taurus Gold Saint, Aldebaran."

„Wow, another Saint, just like my master! Would you like to play with me?"

„Sure, but can you tell me, where is Mu?"

Then they both could hear Mu's voice from the tower.

„Kiki, who's there?", he sounded pretty concerned. Aldebaran was sure that he cared about the little boy. He didn't have to say it. Taurus thought that it was pretty amazing. Almost like in his dreams...

But then Kiki ran to the tower, just to say very loudly:

„Aldebaran! He's so big!"

Alde laughed loudly, and Mu went out of the tower, just to give his lover one of his most beautiful smiles ever. Taurus felt that he could do everything to see that smile always on his face.

„Hello. Good to see you. You didn't write that you would come." Kiki was holding his master's hand and Mu came closer to Alde.

„It was supposed to be a small surprise, you know", Aldebaran chuckled again and took off his Pandora's Box from his back. „But it seems that you also had a surprise for me", he winked at Kiki and the boy smiled in return.

„That's my apprentice, Kiki. He's five years old and I took him from the village about a month ago."

„What about his parents?". Aldebaran was pretty surprised.

Mu released Kiki's hand and said:

„Kiki, go play near the tower, please. I let you. I need to talk to Aldebaran, right? Will you be a good boy?"

„Yes! Thank you, master!", Kiki hugged him and went to play.

For a moment Mu and Aldebaran were watching Kiki playing around. He reminded them about their childhood, when they both were also cheerful, like him.

„I don't know much about his parents. People in the village said that they're dead, that they both died in an accident in the mountains. It still happens, you know... And I met him. I rescued him from a big dog... You know, we have those, in Tibet..."

Alde only nodded.

„Yes. So then he was following me. I noticed that he is able to do some telekinesis... I was surprised, he is so little, and he wasn't trained... So it must be a pure talent. His neighbour was 'taking care' of him. If you can call it care...", it seemed like Mu didn't want to talk about it but Aldebaran could guess, what had been going on there. Poor little boy...

„She let me take him. And... here he is."

They both were watching Kiki and waving to him. Aldebaran could see that Mu was smiling.

„So... It was pretty unexpected."

„Yes, that's right. Because I wasn't planning to take any apprentices. It's too dangerous now."

„And now... how do you feel?", Aldebaran touched gently Mu's hand, but he took it away.

„Now I still need to get used to him, to have little person around me all the time. But my life is not the same."

He added after the while, more silently:

„Not now, Kiki is watching us."

„So what?"

Mu didn't want to tell, but Aldebaran could understand that. His lover was pretty insecure about letting the child know about their relationship, which was in fact, secret. He thought that Kiki was too small to understand it. And Alde really loved Mu, so he respcted that.

„Okay. We will wait for the evening."

„Thank you."

Then Kiki ran to them and hugged Alde. Taurus stroked his red hair.

„Hey, what's up, little one?"

But Aries Saint interrupted:

„Kiki, next time please remember that you shouldn't talk to strangers. Now I remember that I had planned to instruct you in it..."

„But Aldebaran's not a stranger. He's cool."

They both smiled.

„I know Kiki. And I wasn't talk about Aldebaran. But you understand?"

The little boy just nodded. Then Taurus Gold Saint said:

„Hey, you can call me uncle, if you want."

He could see how Kiki's eyes were just shining. From now on he was calling Alde only „uncle Aldebaran". And Mu found it really cute.

Kiki was pretty energic, like every small child. So Mu was glad that Aldebaran agreed to play with him. Aries Saint could finally rest and drink some tea, watching them. He could feel that he loves them both but each one in different way. Still he wouldn't say it that out loud.

The evening came so fast. Kiki was tired of playing with his new uncle, so he fell asleep early. Mu was already lying in his bed when Alde returned from the bathroom. He saw that Mu's eyes were closed but he knew that he wasn't sleeping. Aldebaran joined him and hugged from behind. He liked to be the big spoon in bed. Then he felt Mu's hand on his own. He stroked it gently, smiled and whispered to Mu's ear:

„So... Are we parents now?"

„Don't be ridiculous, Alde", Mu chuckled.

„But why?", Aldebaran asked teasingly and stroked his body with fingers.

„It sounds... weird." Mu was smiling. „I can't imagine me as a parent, so..."

„But can you imagine me?", he kissed his ear.

„You? Of course. You would be much better parent than me."

„You're funny, Mu."

Mu felt like it was enough of teasing. He took his pillow and hit Alde, laughing a little.

„Funny? Me?"

„Yes, you!", he caught him and started to tickle. Mu laughed a lot and kicked his legs.

„No, Alde, enough!"

Then Aldebaran kissed gently his lips and hugged him again.

„Yes, you're funny. Because I can see clearly that you care about Kiki, just like a real parent. Real parents are those who love their children, not those who gave them a life... We all know about it."

„Maybe you're right... Then it would be pleasure to have a child with you." He kissed him long and slowly. But then Aldebaran whispered:

„So if we're like a married couple... Because we have a child... Maybe it's time for some marital duties?"

He didn't have to convince Mu twice. After the seconds his cute ram was on lying on him, holding his wrists.

„So stop talking and let's do it."

And that was Mu, whom he knew so well.

After a few days Aldebaran had to leave Jamir. The Sanctuary could become suspicious about repairing the Cloth taking so long. Kiki almost cried and asked, if uncle would visit them again. So Alde promised them to come back soon.

But Mu didn't feel alone in his bed. Kiki was always sleeping with him. He tried to teach him that he had his own room but... Maybe the child just needed warmth of the other, close person.

Kiki hugged his master in the bed and closed his eyes. But after the moment he started to talk:

„Master?"

„Yes?"

„You know, I like uncle Aldebaran so much."

„Uhmmm." Mu tried to fall asleep.

„And you?"

„Me what?"

„Do you like uncle Aldebaran?"

„Of course I do."

And they both fall asleep, dreaming about Taurus Saint but each one in different way. The felt like real family.

_April 21st, 2015_

Notes: Thanks for Dark-Shaka-Ficwriter and FallenAnn for being my beta-readers and suggestions to correct that short text.

It's based on my headcanon mostly, when I assume first that Mu and Aldebaran are older than in canon - here are 25 years old and it's about 3 years before the action of Saint Seiya.

"Big dog" - I meant her The Tibetan Mastiff - wiki/Tibetan_Mastiff

Thank you for the reading!


End file.
